una pequeña muestra de afecto
by angel-Utau
Summary: Amu veía como Ikuto sufría en silencio, y por una noche decide que va a olvidarse de Tadase para centrarse en el gato callejero y consolarle en silencio


**Autor: **angel-Utau

**Palabras: **697

**Dissclaimer: **Shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach Pit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una pequeña muestra de afecto<em>**

* * *

><p>Amu no podía dormir, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar; en menos de 24 horas, su príncipe y el gato callejero se la habían declarado, bueno, de que lo de Ikuto fuese una confesión no era claro; el mismo la había dicho que le encantaba meterse con ella y constantemente la estaba gastando bromas... pero en ese momento su mirada era tan profunda que era difícil no creerle.<p>

dio una vuelta en la cama quedando cara a cara con Ikuto quien estaba durmiendo con ella, ese era un tema en el que había decidió tirar la toalla, sabía perfectamente que en cuanto cerrase los ojos el chico se colaría de inmediato y tenía que admitir que en sus estado no era bueno que durmiese en el suelo, pero es que era tan sumamente pervertido que no se fiaba de el, a demás solía fingir que dormía para después meterse con ella por mirarle.

Amu estaba todavía más confusa que antes; con anterioridad tenía muy claro que lo que sentía por Tadase era amor y que lo que sentía por Ikuto era una extraña y perturbadora atracción provocada por sus alteradas hormonas, pero ahora ambos sentimientos estaban muy igualados, casi podía decirse que el amor que había empezado a sentir por el peli-azul estaba sobrepasando al del rey de los guardianes.

Ikuto se revolvió en sueños, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla; lentamente, casi con miedo Amu empezó a acariciar su rostro, con mucho cuidado; sabía perfectamente que estaba dormido, había aprendido a distinguir cuando el chico fingía y cuando dormía de verdad. De todos modos últimamente no fingía, caía en un sueño profundo, su aspecto decía claramente que estaba agotado, su piel estaba un poco pálida marcando todavía más las ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos. Estaba claro que le pasaba algo serio, no podía ser una simple enfermedad.

Apartó la mano de golpe cuando sintió como los latidos de sus corazón empezaban a acelerarse, se levantó con cuidado y bajo a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y cogió una botella de agua, se apoyó contra el frigorífico nada más cerrarlo y empezó a beber con tranquilidad hasta que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a quedarse frío por la falta de ropa; desde que permitió que Ikuto durmiese con ella tenía un calor insoportable por las noche debido a que el chico tendía a dormir abrazado a ella, por eso había reducido su pijama a unos pantalones amarillos hasta por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta rosa claro de manga corta.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres. Contempló a Ikuto desde la distancia, parecía tan frágil; recordó lo que Utau la conto sobe el pasado de su familia.

Se sentó en el suelo quedando frente a el mirándole con culpa y compasión; tal vez se había equivocado al no haber querido darse cuanta de sus preocupaciones; pero el tampoco la iba a contar todo, pero no debía guardarse esos sentimientos tan oscuros, debía de liberarse de ellos, pero entendía que no quisiera preocuparla con sus problemas, aún así Amu esperaba que las circunstancias cambiasen para que el pudiese sincerarse y pudiese deshacerse de todo lo oscuro que permanecía en sus interior, porque era muy triste no haber tenido a nadie que le felicitase, que le dijese que lo había hecho bien, alguien en quien pudiese apoyarse, que estuviese a su lado para disfrutar de la vida y que le ayudase a convertirla en algo maravilloso.

Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Amu cogió la manta que Ikuto solía usar cuando dormía en el suelo, se la echó por encima y agarró la mano de Ikuto mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura y vio con satisfacción como el rostro del peli-azul se relajaba al instante. Pudiera ser que aun estuviese confusa, que necesitase aclararse, pero por esa noche sus pensamientos solo estarían centrados en Ikuto, en tratar de reconfortarle en silencio de esa vida en la que lo más importante era sobrevivir; por una vez, después de tantas veces en las que el la había salvado, ella estaría allí para él.

* * *

><p>Hola bueno, no me pude resistir a subir este pequeño drabble amuto, en realidad se me ocurrió cuando escuché por primera vez la canción de Buono <em>My boy <em>(el ending tres de shugo chara doki)

Es muy cortito ( bueno es un drabble, no son muy largos 500 palabras o así) pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado n.n

Espero que a vosotros lectores también os haya gustado.

un beso

angel-Utau


End file.
